


Life Imitates Art

by BritHistorian



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Asian Character(s), Characters Writing Fanfiction, F/F, Futanari, Inappropriate Erections, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritHistorian/pseuds/BritHistorian
Summary: Eunwoo is writing a fanfic about what happens when her cock gets hard backstage at Inkigayo.  Nayoung catches her in the act, reads her story, and gives her a special treat.





	Life Imitates Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SEJEONGSTHIGHS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEJEONGSTHIGHS/gifts).



The day's grueling schedule over, Eunwoo returned to her room, changed into a nightshirt, and loaded aff, looking for some new smut.  "It's so funny," she thought, "in all the fics were a member of Pristin is a futanari, it's always Nayoung.  People never guess that it's me."  This gave her an idea.  She pulled up the front of her nightgown so that she could reach her cock, then clicked "write" and began working on a new story.

Typing one-handed turned out to be even more troublesome than reading one-handed.  The only thing that made it possible at all was that she didn't want to come too quickly.  "Let's see... we're backstage at Inkigayo, getting ready to perform.  I happen to notice the shorts that Jieqiong is wearing and I get hard."

She stopped typing for a minute to rub her hand up and down the length of her shaft a couple of times, at which point inspiration struck her.  "No, instead of Jieqiong, it'll the Kyla I'm checking out.  The fact that I can't legally touch her for another year and a half makes it that much more frustrating in-story and that much naughtier out of story."

She stopped typing again to rub herself some more.  She looked down and saw that that the tip of her cock was glistening with a pearl of pre-cum.  She scooped it up with her finger and brought it too her mouth.  It was a little bit sweet, a little bit salty, and not at all unpleasant.  "So I can't go out on stage like this because my cock's making a big bulge in the front of my skirt.  So I duck back to the dressing room and put on any extra pair of bicycle shorts under my skirt.  This doesn't help - if anything, it makes things more noticeable because the extra pressure makes me harder."

She squeezed the base of her cock, watching the veins swell up along the length of her shaft, then released it and went back to typing.  "So then Nayoung finds me, and she's all 'what are you doing back in the dressing room? We're going to be going on soon!"  And I'll be all "I can't go on like this!" and gesture to my crotch.  So she's all 'well make it go down.  I'll be a lookout for you."

She's about to grab her cock, but the way it twitches tells her she'd better be hands-off if she doesn't want to come before she finishes the story.  She goes back to writing.  "So I pull down my shorts and pull up my skirt.  My cock looks longer, thicker, and harder than I've ever seen it before.  I grab some lotion from a nearby makeup station and start rubbing my cock as fast as I can.  But then Nayoung comes back and she's all 'this is taking too long.  you've got to hurry up.'  And I'm like 'I'm going as fast as I can!' and she says 'Maybe this will help" and takes off her shirt.  Her tits are perfect."

Eunwoo looked down at her cock.  It was harder than it had ever been before.  The head was an angry red, and the whole thing was so sensitive she could swear she felt each individual air molecure that struck it.  "So I'm rubbing my cock as I'm looking at her tits, and I come so suddenly I don't have time to grab a towel.  My come flies all over her chest!  One!  Two!  Three!  Four thick strands!  Suddenly there's a call from outside the dressing room for us to get ready to go onstage in 30 seconds!  I put my cock away as quickly as I can, and Nayoung's scrambling to find a towel to wipe off her chest - but she can't find one!  Thinking quickly, she rubs my come in as best she can, then pulls down her shirt.  As we leave the dressing room, I kiss her on the neck and say 'thank you'.  We make it to our spots just as we get called to go onstage.

Just then the door to the room opened.  She was starting to try to cover herself, but saw that it was just her roommate, Nayoung.

"Hey there," Nayoung said, "reading one of your dirty stories?"

Eunwoo stuck her tongue out.  "Writing one, if you must know."

Before Eunwoo could stop her, Nayoung had picked up Eunwoo's laptop and started reading the story.  She held the computer out of Eunwoo's reach until she had finished the whole thing.  Turning back to Eunwoo, she pulled up her shirt and said "Maybe this will help."

Recognizing her cue, Eunwoo sat up and started running her hand up and down her cock.  She was so excited that in just a few strokes she was coming all over Nayoung's chest and stomach.

"You're going to have to revise your story," Nayoung said as she stamped around the room looking for a towel.  "This is a lot more that four strands.  Giving up on finding a towel, Nayoung rubbed in the come as best she could, pulled down her shirt, and said "I'm going to go get a shower."  As she was about to leave the room, Eunwoo jumped off the bed, ran up behind her, kissed her on the neck, and whispered "Thank you."

AUTHOR NOTE:  Happy birthday to Sejeongsthighs - I hope you like your present!

**Author's Note:**

> I spent the longest time trying to figure out whether I should rate this Mature or Explicit. The FAQs weren't terribly helpful on the difference between the two. I finally reached a decision that as long as both partners were consensually enjoying the encounter and it contained no more than light kink, it qualified as mature, and that explicit should be reserved for dubcon, noncon, and heavy kink[*]. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the matter.
> 
> [*] Obviously where to draw the link between light and heavy kink is also open to a range of interpretations.


End file.
